You're Everything
by ficusmarie
Summary: Sweet little songfic of Lily and James to the song You're Everything by Bo Bice. Enjoy!


**You're Everything**

**By HoMeSlIcE4LiFe**

A/N This song is you're everything by bo bice. I don't own that, nor do I own Harry Potter. Anyway...Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!

_As long as you're who I'm with  
Praise you with my dying breath  
Pull my heart out of my chest  
God, I'd do anything.  
_

James Potter was kissing Lily Evans. She was his. They were together, and they were happy.

Lily pulled away, causing James to groan, and her to laugh. "James, we have to go meet up with everyone in Hogsmeade," she told him.

He grinned playfully, "We don't have to," he said, "We can stay right here."

Lily eyed him. "Well, seeing as it's a party for your birthday, it's kind of implied that you need to be there," she explained.

He sighed, "But I just wanna stay here. With you."

Lily smiled. "Now see, as much as I'd love that, when this whole thing between us started, Sirius made me promise to share you. I'm fulfilling that promise now," she said, pulling him by the hand, off of the chair in the Gryffindor Common Room.

He moaned again, "What if I give you my heart? Do I have to go then?" he pleaded.

"No, James."

"C'mon, Lily. I'll literally pull it out right now," he said matter-of-factly.

"James, you would not do that. I wouldn't let you. Now, come on," she said, leading him out of the Common Room.

He sighed, "But, I'd do anything."

_I'll open every car door,  
I won't go out any more  
I'll even eat off the floor  
God, I'd do anything at all_

Holding open the portrait, James bowed. "After you, milady," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "You're not getting out of this," she said sternly.

"But, Tiger Lily! I'll never sneak out again without your permission," he blurted out, without thinking.

Lily snorted, "There's no way I'm going to believe that."

James put on his "I'm thinking" face as Lily continued to guide him a long.

"I got it!" he shouted.

Lily sighed, "What?"

"I'll eat off of the floor," he said, proud of his answer.

She gave him a look. "James, quit it. You're c—

_I'll be there to catch you right when you fall  
I'll be there as long as you tell me when  
I'll be there until eternity ends  
You know why, 'cause you're worth everything  
_

Lily had fallen into the arms of James. She looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. "The floor grabbed my foot," she said, lamely.

James laughed, "You need to watch where you're going, Lily."

She smiled. "Why make the effort if I know you're going to always catch me?" she asked.

James's smile grew wider, "It'd be my pleasure to catch you."

Lily laughed. "Yeah," she said, "if you're gonna be around me for a while, you might as well make yourself useful."

_And side by side forever, we'll be together  
It keeps getting better, through the desert, now  
I'll laugh in the face of danger, I'll be your lone ranger  
And you'll be my angel, as we wave goodbye  
And ride into the sunset, some things we ain't done yet  
And prove to the world our love will never die at all  
_

They were now on the trail to Hogsmeade, waking side by side, holding hands. The street lights barely lit up the path they were walking on, but the lights from the town made it so they could see. But as they drew closer, they saw three faces that they could've recognized in pitch-black.

"Finally," they heard Sirius say. The couple, after finally reaching them, looked at their friends, greeting them.

"Happy Birthday, James," said Peter.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday, mate. Don't worry about Padfoot. He's just cold," said Remus, giving James a hug.

"Can we puh-lease go inside now?" whined Sirius, wrapping his arms around himself, trying to gain warmth.

"Yeah, c'mon. Let's go," said Lily.

_I'd stick my hand in the flames  
Subject myself to the pain  
I'd even sleep in the rain  
God, I'd do anything_

"JAMES POTTER! I said to stop doing that!" shouted Lily from inside The Three Broomsticks.

"What?" he cried.

"You know damn well what! I told you to stop sticking your hand in the flame! You know that bothers me!" she yelled at James, whose hand was currently in the flame of the candle sitting a top their table.

"Oh, c'mon Lilykins. It really doesn't hurt! You can't feel a thing!" cried James again.

She gave him a final, warning look, which upon seeing, he, very quickly, removed his hand. She smiled, satisfied with the control she had over him, and finished her butter beer in a single final gulp.

As James stared admiringly at Lily, she spoke, "Are we ready to—oh, bugger," sighed Lily as she saw who had walked into the door.

Lucious Malfoy, Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, and Severus Snape.

"Whoop-dee-doo," said Sirius sarcastically as the four Slytherins walked up to them.

"Nice to see you here, Mudblood," sneered Snape, sounding more harsh than usual after seeing whose hand was currently holding Lily's.

"Snivellus," she said, not knowing exactly why she said it. She had never used that name before.

Snape glared at her angrily and she just rolled her eyes. "C'mon. Let's not let them ruin tonight," she said, leading the pack outside, where it had just begun to rain.

They continued down the street happily, playing with the rain as they walked down the street.

In a hushed, hoarse voice, with his greasy hand raised, a voice whispered, "Stupefy."

The spell hit James and he fell to the ground, looking as if he was sleeping, as the rain poured down on his face.

_I'd cross the desert for you  
Let you beat me black and blue  
Spray paint your name on the moon  
God I'd do anything at all_

"James," whispered Lily, hitting him lightly in the face, trying to wake him up. The person who had cast the spell had long disappeared and now, they were gathered round James.

Slowly, after several minutes, his eyes began to flutter as he muttered one word: "Lily."

She smiled. "You okay?" she asked, helping him to his feet.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm okay."

"Good." She pushed him back to the ground.

"What was that for?!" cried James.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," she said pointing a finger at him.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked as he got up, for the second time.

She crossed her arms and thought hard. "I want the moon." _Ha! _She thought, _Let's see him give me that!_

He grinned, knowing this trick now by heart. "I'll even spray paint your name on it so the whole world will know it's yours."

She laughed, no longer cross with him, and grabbed his hand as the five of them continued on their way._  
_  
_I'll be there to catch you right when you fall  
I'll be there as long as you tell me when  
I'll be there until eternity ends  
You know why, 'cause you're worth everything  
_

They began to talk of after Hogwarts, where they were to live, and for whom they were hoping to work for.

But, Lily was the one to ask the question they were all thinking, but too afraid to say: "What's gonna happen to us?"

Remus spoke first, "I suppose it'll be harder, but I think we'll be able to stick together."

"Yeah," agreed Sirius. "It's not like we're going to up and forget about each other."

Peter grinned, "You can't split us up. Nothing can."

"Right," said James. "I'll be here with you guys, and you, Lily, for all of eternity. I'm not going anywhere."

Lily smiled, finally feeling ready for her future.

_And side by side forever, we'll be together  
It keeps getting better, through the desert, now  
I'll laugh in the face of danger, I'll be your lone ranger  
And you'll be my angel, as we wave goodbye  
And ride into the sunset  
Some things we ain't done yet  
And prove to the world our love will never die at all  
Yeah, I'd do anything at all  
You know why, 'cause you're worth everything  
_

Lily and James were alone in the Common Room again. He had just finished painting the picture of Lily's moon, and now, they were snuggled on the couch.

Lily asked him about the offer Dumbledore had made them, about the Order of the Phoenix.

He sighed, "I think I'm going to do it."

"Me too," she said. "I'm just really scared, is all. Aren't you?" she asked.

He laughed, "No! I laugh in the face of danger! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course."

_  
I'd do things you won't believe  
Get you a ring if you need  
Get down right here on one knee  
God I'd do anything  
_

"Lily?" began James.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I love you," he blurted out.

"I love you too," she said, somewhat startled.

He looked down at his hands. "You okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said. "I just, um, Lily, I need to ask you something." He grabbed the box from his pocket and hit it in his hand.

"What is it James?" asked Lily, now slightly worried.

"Will you marry me?"

_  
You know why, you know why  
'Cause you're worth everything  
_

"Yes," she said, tears rolling down her eyes as she knelt down and kissed James.

_  
And side by side for ever  
We'll be together  
It keeps getting better, through the desert now  
I'll laugh in the face of danger, I'll be your lone ranger  
And you'll be my angel, as we wave goodbye  
And ride into the sunset, some things we ain't done yet  
And prove to the world our love won't ever die at all  
_

Harry's little body bounced up and down as James bounced the leg Harry was sitting on.

"James, darling. Harry's going to be sick," said Lily.

James sighed and stopped. Turning Harry to now face him, he stood up, holding him close to his chest. He walked over to Lily and kissed her on the cheek. "How was your day, honey?" he asked.

She grinned. "It was fine. How was yours?" she asked.

He said, "Harry and I had a great time today. We visited Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony. Didn't we Harry?"

Harry giggled and dove his head into James's chest.

They laughed at their son. Lily stretched out her hands and took Harry. "Let's get him upstairs and dressed for Halloween," she said. She began to go up the stairs, but stopped abruptly, as did her husband. They had heard something.

James ran to the window, looked out and shouted, "He's here! Lily, run! He's here!"

_I'll be your lone ranger, I hope you never die at all  
And you'll be my angel_

She ran up the stairs with Harry, accidentally banging into a wall, causing a framed moon with "Lily" written on it to fall down, as James turned to the door that had just burst open. In walked Voldemort. His red eyes danced with delight upon seeing James, and stretched his thin lips into a smile.

"Potter," he hissed. "Where's the boy?"

"You're not touching Harry. I won't let you!" he yelled.

Voldemort laughed, "Well, if you won't tell me, I'm sure I'll be able to _persuade_ your Mudblood wife to do so."

"No! Lily won't tell you anything! She'll keep him safe! Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" James yelled.

Voldemort sighed, "We'll see about that. _Avada Kedavra!_"

James fell. His last word being, "Lily."

James looked around. He was at the lake in Hogwarts, standing below the willow tree and staring at the sun, which was making the lake sparkle as it went down below it. He instantly knew what had happened. He turned to see a broom waiting for him, along with Lily. He couldn't believe she was really here too.

"Lily?"

"Hey James," she said, walking towards him.

"You're…dead," he said in a barely audible whisper.

She smiled comfortingly, "Yeah…"

"And Harry?"

"He's alive. Thanks to us. I've told to before James. Love can't die. Remember?" she said, brushing her hand along his cheek.

He sighed, remembering their wedding night and how her soft arms comforted him when he thought all hope was gone. "I'm so…sorry you died."

Lily laughed, "Don't be James. It was our time. It was worth it."

He smiled now. "Yeah, I would've done anything for you, Lils."

Her smile grew wider. "I know."

_  
You know why, 'cause you're worth everything_

And, as they got on the broom and flew into the sunset, they felt only one thing. The one thing that never left, never died. Love.

A/N So, what did y'all think? Let me know! Read and Review pretty please!!!!

**HoMeSlIcE4LiFe**


End file.
